Together Again At Christmas
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A return to the lodge for every Kadic Gryffon, past and present, and also a proposal from XANA to Oleander.


Together Again At Christmas

Note: A sort of family reunion for our most beloved Code Lyoko characters, original cast and OCs alike. As with Christmas vacations of the past, the Gryffons reunite at the lodge. This year, the Rozenheims, despite the fact they don't celebrate Christmas, decide to hold a special Christmas play for everyone in the lodge.

Chapter 1—Holiday Secret Surprise

Lydia, Jacob, Zack and Ziva had been preparing to perform _T'was the Night Before Christmas_, and already they had a mass influx of possible actors and actresses who wanted to try for the play, but only a few had been chosen. Only the thespians or those who were close to the Theatre Guild really knew anything about the play, since it was a holiday secret surprise. They would be performing at the old cabin that they stayed in a year before, though the memories of the experience made it seem like yesterday to most that remembered it. Only Patric hadn't had the experience of seeing the lodge for himself, but from everything he had heard, he was just as eager to go to the lodge along with the others, but he wondered what the hubbub was all about with his closest friends. No matter how many times he tried to put all the clues together, he just couldn't figure out what was going on. Shrugging, he dismissed the notion and looked forward to the holiday season with his friends.

Chapter 2—Laughing All the Way

With all the student and faculty's luggage loaded on the Kadic Gryffon's bus, the whole company loaded themselves inside and were treated to a cavalcade of holiday-themed movies that the students had chosen by electronic vote a couple of days before.

This would take their minds off of the long trip ahead of them. Some of the kids had fallen asleep during the lengthy trip to the lodge, but as soon as the bus driver declared in a loud, exuberant shout that they had arrived, the students and faculty were racing to claim their rooms and who would be sleeping in the top or bottom bunk.

Meanwhile, the faculty was busy decorating the halls, windows, staircases and every inch of the lodge with ornaments, tinsel and lights, there seemed to have been a lack of the bus driver. Those who had been on the trip before, unlike the younger children didn't know that the bus driver also doubled as an excellent impersonator of Santa Claus. Even though the older children were a bit reluctant to admit it, they enjoyed Santa's visit as much as the littler kids did. After the visit and presents, Santa mysteriously "disappeared" and the bus driver returned. It was all part of the magic of the season, and George adored doing so every year, never tiring of the whimsy he brought into the role. He seemed to have a knack for doing it, anyhow.

Much later, the faculty and students had decided to play out in the snow. It had only recently started snowing again. Millie and Tamiya were catching snowflakes on their tongues until Patric caught them off guard with a snowball.

"All too easy !", he chortled, rushing before Millie pelted him with a return fire.

"Reinforcements !", came a hearty, victorious voice, which belonged to Ulrich. Suddenly, he was joined by Yumi, Tamiya, Aelita and the others, all defending their 'fallen comrade'.

"No fair ! You outnumber us !", Millie retorted, until she and Tamiya found some trees to hide behind. She then remembered she had science on her side, and whistled for Susanne, who had a snowball bazooka she had been itching to test.

"Never underestimate science.", Susanne said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Or mother nature. Just call me Granddaughter Frost. (1)", Frieda said as she began forming what would soon become a snow tsunami.

"Oh, that is just _wrong_ on so many levels.", Odd said, his eyes growing wide. The opposing team was buried up to their necks in snow. Soon with help Frieda and the girls, were helped to their feet. There was a slight pause that was followed by laughter until a loud dinner bell was heard. In a flurry, all the students rushed back into the lodge and waited to be served a rather extravagant meal.

Chapter 3—Dinner _and_ A Show

When everyone came in they got into their seats and out came the dinner. The thespians, however, couldn't join in just yet, since they had to perform. Fortunately, they had had a little something to gnosh (2) on before the play began. As the others savored their meal, a familiar voice came from behind the curtains.

_T'was the night before Christmas_

_And all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring…_

_Not even a mouse_

Quickly, Odd ran across the stage and stopped with a pot and spoon, while other familiar looking mice, Tamiya and Millie followed him.

"Whatcha doin' ?", the two asked, adorably.

"Stirrin', what's it look like ?", Odd stated, with a campy grin.

"Oh no, no, no. No ! This will not do. A mouse shouldn't be stirring, least of all you.", Jim said, reprovingly.

"Critics.", Odd said haughtily, before he left with the little ladies.

"Wait…I'm sorry. It's Christmas after all.", Jim said, with a smile on his gentle face. He gave them all a big wheel of cheese, which they proceeded to roll out, exit stage right.

Again, Jim gave the cue to Suzanne, who began once again...

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_

_In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there_

Some children pranced about the stage in stocking costumes, pirouetting about and singing lines from the _Sugar Plum Fairy Suite_. Led by the lovely Lydia, they twirled off the stage after taking their bows. Suzanne's sweet voice continued as soon as they left.

_The children were nestled, all snug in their beds  
While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads_

Veronica, Cammie, Matthieu, Magali, and some others were then in a single, large bed. As with the stockings, some of the littler children had played the part of the sugar plums, bobbing up and down and whirling about the bed in their bright, bold colors.

_And mama in her kerchief and I in my cap_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap _

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter _

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter_

_Away to the window I flew like a flash_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash_

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the luster of midday to objects below. _

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer _

Jim and Suzanne looked out from the 'window' to see Santa, who again, was played so whimsically by George, Kadic's local bus driver.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick, _

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick _

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came _

_And he whistled, and shouted and called them by name _

"_Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen !_

_On Comet, on Cupid, on Donder and Blitzen ! _

The reindeer were played by Yumi, Aelita, Taelia, Sissi, Emily, Michael, Patric and Ulrich, and all of them looked adorable in their costumes. Rudolph wasn't mentioned, but he was played by Jeramie, who wore a red nose that blinked intermittently.

_To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall_

_Now dash away, dash away, dash away all !_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly_

_When they met with an obstacle, mount to the sky _

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too_

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof _

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof_

_As I drew in my hand and was turning around _

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound ! _

George, with his deep, basso-profundo laughter made the whole audience giggle with glee, and there was the faint smell of peppermint coming from him as well.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot _

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; _

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, _

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack _

_His eyes, how they twinkled, his dimples how merry_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow _

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, _

_And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; _

As the tale had just said, George took a puff from the pipe and blew out a perfectly shaped wreath of smoke. Again, a giggle emitted from the audience.

_He had a broad face and a little round belly, _

_That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly _

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf_

_And we laughed when we saw him, in spite of ourselves _

_With a wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread_

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, _

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk _

_And laying a finger aside of his nose _

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; _

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle _

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle _

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight_

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight." _

The reindeer took Santa on his exit off of the stage while Jim and Suzanne waved goodbye to them as they made their exit. With that, there was a roar of applause, shrill whistles and cheers. A Christmas medley played as soon as they took their final bow and joined the rest of their friends for dinner and dessert.

Chapter 4—Noel in Lyoko

As soon as the students and faculty were finished with dinner and played games in the recreation room until evening. After being treated to a special reading of _The Polar Express_, the students went to sleep and despite being excited for their presents the following day. In Lyoko, the Lyokians were preparing much in the same way. Their version of the Saint Nicholas story was a bit different, but as many cultures do this time of year, they exchanged gifts, sang songs, and engaged in festivities.

As the snow began to fall, XANA had one very special gift for his long-time girlfriend Oleander. She was curious as to what it was, and probed him almost incessantly with questions. XANA wasn't irritated with her queries, but instead stunned her silent by kneeling and presenting her with a sparkling diamond ring. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride, Oleander?", he asked. Oleander's orange eyes began to light up and tear up slightly at the gift and the urgency of his proposal.

"Of course I would. We've been together for 6 years now. It's about time we united our paths.", Oleander said, euphorically. The two lovers embraced and shared a passionate kiss in the swirling, dancing snowflakes. Sometime in the summer the two would be united as husband and wife. Only now the moment was so much more magical for them. They would never forget this Noel Eve together and the journey that the two would take in the oncoming year ahead of them.

As the Prince and Princess walked along in the snow, arm in arm, they hummed a traditional Lyokian Noel melody. The animals frolicked about in the snow banks as the couple walked to their castle in the far north. Along the way, they gave invitations to those around them for the party of the century that evening before the Noel extravaganza. There would be singing, dancing, feasting, and of course, gifts and laughter. It was the one day that everyone looked forward to with great anticipation. XANA smiled when he thought of it, wondering how his Warrior friends were spending their Christmas night back on earth. Judging by the peace of mind he felt, he could sense that they were having a superb time indeed.

Chapter 5—The Magic of Christmas Day

Back in the human realm of planet Earth, the Kadic schoolchildren were preparing for bedtime so Santa Claus would come and give the little darlings their gifts. Even if some of them got at least a small bit of coal, that just meant that, like the raw diamond that it was they were like a polished jewel on the inside.

"Now that we have hung our stockings, brushed our teeth, and put on our pajamas, it is now time to go to sleep so Santa can come here.", Suzanne said gently.  
"You heard your mother, dear children. Off to bed !", he said with a gentle, fatherly smile. Some of them groaned with the send off but did as they were told. But as they slept, Santa was making his rounds and left candies, toys, books and all other sorts of gifts for the students before they woke up. Though sleep was fitful for some of the children and children at heart, they slept well, dreaming of the coming day.

When everyone woke up, they were treated to an extravagant meal. It was more than what they could eat, but the rest would be given to charity so at least they knew what wasn't used would be given to a good cause. Soon, gifts were exchanged and the sound of happy, yapping dogs (along with a new batch of puppies) was heard in the halls, rushing about and playing with one another. Tomorrow, they would have to return home for extended holidays with their families but at least for the time being, all of them would savor the experience they had at the lodge this year and anticipate the return in the coming year. No matter how old they were, there was always a magic mysticism that accompanied the spirit of the season. This feeling would never die or fade, no matter where they were or what they did. Christmas kept them all closer together, and that was what was truly important.

Epilogue 

When everyone returned home, Jeramie had received word of XANA and Oleander's upcoming marriage.

"And even better, in April, we're all invited to the ceremony.", he said, gleefully.

"That's magnificent !", Sissi agreed.

"Indeed, but we'll have to be thinking of gifts to get them for their marriage.", Taelia noted.

"Actually, they took care of that. They sent their bridal registry list to each of us on our communicators. Don't worry, the items are equivalent to what can be found here on earth.", Jeramie said.

"XANA thinks of everything.", Yumi said, ironically, which elicited a laugh from everyone, especially Aelita.

"Actually, according to the email, that was Oleander's part.", she said, which caused them to laugh even harder. It seemed that they had quite a bit of activity to look forward to in the near future, as well as new puppies to take care from Kumquat's latest litter. The friends chattered about the invites they had received as they kept up with the puppies so they wouldn't get into any trouble. The little puppies, once again as before named after fruits and vegetables would be weaned in time and given to those who would be terrific "pet parents" to them.

This year was the last year the youngest members of the Lyoko Warrior team would be attending Kadic, thusly there was a bit of sadness in that fact, but despite that, they would always be able to gather in the lodge during winter. And in the summer, they met back in Paris to spend a week together. No matter the distance or whatever else they would be doing in the coming year, their friendships grew stronger and held them together. Their memories would continue to multiply as well, and even though the Christmas season was over, they kept its spirit alive fully, year round.

The End

Notes:

Granddaughter Frost: Though Frieda is from Iceland, the legend she gives passing mention to is actually Russian. The story says that Father Frost (what they call Santa) comes along with his Granddaughter every year. Father Frost doesn't wear red like our Santa does. Instead, he comes cloaked in blue or orange. The only part of him that is red is his nose.

Gnosh: Yiddish. Think of gnashing teeth. Basically it means to have a nibble of something, like a snack.


End file.
